


The Post Break-Up Kiss

by TWDObsessive



Series: Kisses [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Emotions, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Make Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9590975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Welcome to a new series of one-shot shorts that will be coming from a prompt I got via an anon on Tumblr.Here was the gist: "Types of Kisses Prompts"1. Post Break Up Kiss2. Early Morning Kiss3. Hesitant Kiss4. In The Moment Kiss5.  Can’t Let Go Yet Kiss6. Empty Kiss7. Unbreakable Kiss8. Breathtaking Kiss9. Distracting Kiss10. Quick, Goodbye KissEach one will be it's own mini-one-shot.  Just doing these when I need a break from my long fics!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stylepoints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylepoints/gifts).



> So I think I'll do these in order. This was Kiss #1 and here was the full description of it:
> 
> 1\. Post Break Up Kiss - The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken. 
> 
> Unbeta'd because these are just tiny little whimsical one-shots. AND because I wanted to gift these to my beta, Stylepoints as a surprise for all her help these past months!
> 
> Also- big thanks to the anon who requested these!

It didn’t matter that he’d been gone far longer than he said. Didn’t matter that coming home from the Academy every weekend turned into every other, then once a month. Didn’t matter that our last conversation was three and a half hours ago in the middle of the night when I told him it was over. Didn't matter that he tried calling twelve times since I hung up the phone. Didn't matter that I don't _want_ it to be over. Dixon’s don’t allow themselves to be strung along, period. In fact, Dixon’s shouldn’t be gay in the first place, so I was over it. Over him. Over men. I was going to go back to trying to date girls again. They had more heart. They cared more. Rick just waltzes in and out of my life like he’s in charge of this relationship and he ain’t. I ain’t gonna let him break my heart no more. Got enough breaks and scars from growin’ up and ain’t never gonna let myself be vulnerable again. Don’t care ‘bout his reasons- Tests, working out, study sessions, part-time job. Fuck him if I’m that low on his list now. 

I laid in bed in the dark and I listened to the rain pitter patter on the roof. It was well after 3am and I suddenly heard a sound over the rain, the sound of an engine growing closer- one I recognized the sound of, then headlights lit up my room. I looked at the clock when I heard a car door open and close- 3:45. I had broken up with Rick right at midnight after our heated conversation on the phone and the academy was four hours away if you were obeying the speed limit. I got up, dressed in just my boxers, and looked outside to confirm what I already knew. It was Rick’s beat-up Ford Ranger and I watched as he ran from the car to my window in the rain. 

Before he could knock quietly he looked in and saw me staring out at him. He looked like a drowned rat. I beautiful, sexy, blue-eyed, drowned rat and he mouthed the words “I’m sorry. Please come out.”

Had to admit it was gutsy of him to come over like this. He knows my old man would kill us both if he caught us together. If he was a decent boyfriend he’d know that it was putting ME especially in danger because I still had to live here after he begs me to give him another chance then turns around and drives back to school. But he did drive almost four hours in the middle of the night so I’d go ahead and give him the courtesy of my attention for a few minutes. 

I threw on a Tshirt and tip-toed through the house to the front door and slipped out into the warm Georgia rain, walking barefoot around to the side of the house that had no windows and faced the woods. Before Rick left we’d often spend time there in the middle of the night, away from pryin’ eyes. Rain never stopped us then either.

He was there like I knew he would be and the rain had started to ease up a bit but he was already soaked to the bone and shivering. “Daryl,” he whispered, his plump lips pouty and screaming to be kissed.

“Said it’s over man. Did we have a bad connection?” I tried to sound completely detached because I didn’t want him knowing that my heart felt like it was literally clawed out of my chest by hungry vultures. “Cause you just wasted a whole tank of gas for me to-”

His lips hit mine and I reflexively pulled his wet body close to mine. His hands held me tightly as he plucked warm kisses against my lips that I couldn’t help but respond to. When we broke apart he stared at me, wordless. Goddamnit. I had tears ready to spill because I loved him so much but I didn’t want to settle for someone not treating me better. Had my old man all this time in my life so far and the next man in my life, I needed more from. Needed understanding and love and attention. But when he kisses me, when he talks to me with the passion of his breath against my lips and his hands grazing my biceps, I couldn’t deny how in love with him I still was. He always put me first before school. Even put me before himself and I… I needed him. I needed THAT him. Cause now without him around I didn’t have many places to go to escape my father’s torment. Had fresh scars since I seen him last and I knew he’d be pissed about them but ain’t nothin’ nobody can do. I’m still seventeen. Didn’t have a car so I couldn’t get a job. I was trapped. Just looking at him standing there soaked in the rain and lookin’ at me with pleadin’ eyes was turning my stomach into knots.

I leaned back into him and kissed him again, gentle and loving like we used to kiss for hours before he left me for bigger aspirations. “Pack your bags, baby” he whispered against my lips. 

I backed away and looked at him, cockin’ my head like he always does to me. “What?”

“I haven’t been able to come back because I got a couple part time jobs on campus and been saving up. Got enough to put a down payment on a little rental off-campus so you can come up and live with me. Was gonna wait til I had a bit more to be comfortable, but I couldn't bear how hurt you sounded on the phone. And I'm not gonna have him hit you no more, Daryl. And not gonna let you think you aren’t my number one priority because you _are_. Everything I do is for you, to protect you and to love you. Please take me back, Daryl” he begged, allowing it to seem like I had all the control. He knew I needed that sense of control, he always knew everything I needed. How could I have ever doubted him?

I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him like it was my dying breath. I didn’t have to use words. I was sorry I doubted him and I knew Rick would be able to read that on my lips brushing lovingly against his.

**Author's Note:**

> Another kiss coming your way next time I need to take a break from long fics!


End file.
